Akatsaki Love
by sittingintherain
Summary: Not knowing it, Itachi walk's in on Deiadara doing a certain something with a picture of himself. Fixed on figuring out Deidara's type so he could get with him Itachi start's asking some questions... That lead to something suprising. XXX
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction on here.I am not finished with the first chapter. I will work on it as I add to it sorry, I just wanted to test this out. I hope you guy's like it. I do not own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuuden blah blah bloo bloo blah blah. And all that good stuff.

Chapter 1

"Deidara?" asked Itachi peeking into Deidara's room. Deidara turned from his mound of clay, looking at Itachi.

"Yes," said Deidara.

"Can I come in?" asked Itachi.

Itachi was there looking for the remote to the living room and it was Deidara's turn to hide the remote from Tobi. "Pein wants to know if you still have the remote." said Itachi

I wonder if he likes me?.. I mean I know he is gay. Just look at him! He is screaming it. He is. . . screaming, thought Itachi.

"Yea, it's under that pillow on my bed." said Deidara.

"Wouldn't Tobi find it there? "asked Itachi.

"He came in here looking and that's the first place he looked so after he left that's where I put it." said Deidara.

Sexy and smart. Itachi thought.

"So is that it?" said Deidara.

Itachi noticing he was just standing there looking stupid, straightened up and said...

"Deidara?"

"Yes, Itachi?" asked Deidara.

"What is your type?" Itachi asked

"She's gotta have some huge boobs, cause ya know my hand's." said Deidara

"No...that's not what I meant..." stumbled Itachi

"Oh... I think i know what your talking about..."Deidara whispered.

All of a sudden Deidara was at Itachi's side.

Itachi looked at him in shock.

"I did not know you could use flash step!" said Itachi in a surprised tone.

"Nobody knows I can but you, and anybody that has found out is dead." said Deidara

"So Itachi are you gay?" Deidara whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Uh..." Itachi mumbled.

"Well?.." Deidara said.

All a sudden Deidara's hand was on Itachi's inner thigh and slowly moving up.

"Wah...what" Itachi mumbled.

Suddenly a shiver ran down Itachi's spine in excitement.

"Oh I knew it!" yelped Deidara

"Your gay and you like me!" Deidara accused.

"I'm sorry Deidara... Yes.. Yes I am.."Said Itachi opening the door. _Dang it, I thought he liked me and he was really turning me on. Well I can always go to my room and..._

"Itachi wait!" said Deidara

"I never said I didn't like you, said Deidara coming up behind him and wrapping his arm's around Itachi.

"In fact when you came in earlier I was masturbating over a picture of you." Deidara whispered in his ear.

A shiver ran down Itachi's spine again, this time his lower member started to strain against his cloak.

_Oh, shit! I forgot about Sasuke. Oh, well as long as he don't get to second base we are fine._

All of a sudden Deidara was about an inch away from Itachi's face.

" Hey, Itachi" said Deidara as he laid a gentle kiss on Itachi's nose.

"Yea?" Itachi tried to say but it came out wrong so he ended up with "yuu".

He had to clear his throat a couple time's before he could answer clearly.

"Yes, Deidara?" Itachi whispered.

Deidara still smiling from Itachi's reaction answered with a question. "Itachi, do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes!" said Itachi eagerly and needfully.

Deidara gently kissed Itachi's lips, Itachi eagerly flicked his tongue on Deidara's bottom lip letting him know that he wanted to explore his mouth with his own. Deidara opened willingly before Itachi forced his way into his mouth.

Itachi started to explore every part of Deidara's mouth and Deidara his.

**Itachi's POV**

All a sudden we heard a women screaming. Deidara and I broke apart to see Tobi running out of the room and down the hall.

We looked at each other.

**Itachi's POV ends**

"What the hell!"said Itachi

Itachi watched as Deidara closed the door and pushed the dresser in front of the door while giggling uncontrollably.

_Oh no he is going to find out about Sasuke. What will i do?! Damn!... I got it, condoms!! No wait that only works with chicks deidara is a man. What will I do, what will I do!! _

As Itachi freaked about his little friend in his robe, Deidara was having other thoughts.

_I need lube, I ran out yesterday when Kisame came in here. But Itachi thinks that we were only playing scrabble... Little did he know that was not the sound of a scrabble box, it's the sound Kisame makes whenever he is fixing to orgasm. Damn what will I do, I know that Itachi has been sexually active with women, but men is a diffrent story. I don't want to ask him cause he'll ask where mine is since he has never seen me with women and knows I've been gay for a long time, and the simple fact I don't want him to be suspicious. What the fuck will I do?!_

End Chap 1

Authors note (sorry guys i haven't been at a computer in awhile cause my laptop broke. sigh Forgive me!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note (sorry guys I haven't been at a computer in awhile because my laptop broke. sigh Forgive me!!)

(I do not own Naruto in any way. This is just me writing from my psycho imagination using Naruto in a fan fiction.)

Chapter 2

Deidara frantically trying to figure out what to do fumbles with Itachi's cloak trying to open it. But Itachi's hand wrapped around his, stopping him from doing so.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"To fast..." Itachi took breaths in deeply trying to control himself and his thoughts... At least to keep thinking as much as possible so he doesn't screw this up.

"Sorry." said Itachi said after a second.

Deidara just stared at him. "I've never see you so submissive before..." Deidara said with fear even he could hear in his voice. He was usually the submissive one so this worried him... All of a sudden Itachi and Deidara were on the floor and Itachi was kissing down the hollow of Deidara's neck.

Maybe if I please Deidara I won't have to worry about Sasuke in my cloak.

Deidara being caught off guard yelped... "Watta you doing Itachi?!... Look who is going to fast now!"

"Shut up and let me do this Deidara," Itachi said pulling Deidara's hair back to expose his neck. Pausing, Itachi licked his throat gently feeling the pulse in Deidara's neck. Then without being able to resist, he bit down on the pulse gently.

Deidara moaned in compliance as Itachi gently nibbled down his neck leaving small teeth marks here and there... Until Itachi ripped open Deidara's cloak buttons flying everywhere. That too pulled a deep moan from Deidara's mouth... Suddenly someone was rapping on the chamber door.

Itachi sighed and rolled off Deidara.

"Go away Tobi!" yelled Deidara.

"It isn't Tobi." said a very authoritive voice.

Deidara and Itachi scrambled, trying to get things back to normal before Pein could walk in on them. The only thing they missed was the dresser in front of the door.

"What the hell is going on? I sent you to find the fucking remote like thirty minutes ago! I am missing my fucking soap! I hope Sonny's kid survives if he doesn't all hell is going to break loose and if I miss that I'm going to have you in the fun box for a week Itachi!!" Screamed Pein banging on the other side of the door.

"Shit!" said Itachi scrambling for the bed, Deidara at his side looking for the remote.

"No, Itachi hissed move the dresser!"

Deidara ran to the dresser and moved it out of the way.

"Why the hell was the dresser in front of the door?!"Pein screamed. Without pausing, "Oh I don't give a damn! Where the fuck is the remote?!" said Pein

"We were looking for it, Tobi came in here looking for it so we had to throw it out of sight before he could get to it, and unfortunately we lost it to." Itachi said thinking quickly.

"Yea and we had to move the dresser to look behind it!" Said Deidara

Pein raised an eyebrow looking at them suspiciously, and then remembered his soap so he didn't care.

"Ok so where is the remote?" asked pein

Deidara and Itachi looked at each other questioningly.

(Deidara and Itachi in unison.)

"Under the bed" said Itachi

"Under the pillow on the bed." Said Deidara.

"Under the bed" Said Deidara changing quickly.

"Under the pillow on the bed." Said Itachi the same time as Deidara.

(End unison.)

"Well obviously you don't know yet, so find the damn thing now." Said Pein starting to get angry.

"Yes Peinn-Sama." They said together as they started the search.

"Found it." Said Deidara.

"I suggest you keep it hidden where you can find it next time Deidara." Said Pein as he stormed away.

"Yes Leader- Sama" he said gratefully.


End file.
